Trunks and Goten's fun adventure
by Resident-Evil-Fan6
Summary: What happens when Trunks and Goten go into the forest on the trail of a mysterious creature?.This is one of Trunks and Gotens fun adventures.Trust me ts better than it sounds.hTis is my first fanfic so please review. Last chapter up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dinners ready

"Well I better start cooking Goten Gohan and Goku should be home any minute now and if I know them they are probably hungry" chi chi taught to herself as she was going to the kitchen to start cooking the food. "Hey mum I'm home" Gohan called as he came through the door "And I'm home to" Goten called out as he came rushing into the kitchen. "You two go and sit at the table the food will be ready soon. Just as chichi was putting the last dish of food on the dinner table Goku came in and hurried to his seat "mmmmhm something smells good" Goku said out loudly. "Well that's probably all the food I cooked" chi chi said proudly. Goku Gohan and Goten started eating the food like they've never seen food before in their life while chichi was eating gracefully and slowly enjoying every bite. "Hey mum well I was kind of wondering if I could go for a sleepover tomorrow night at Trunks house" Goten said after all of them except Goku were done eating. "Well I guess if it's at Bulma's house you can go" chi chi replied. "Thanks mum"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

"Bye" Goten called as he was flying off towards Trunks house for the sleepover. He put his blue backpack on his back and flew off as fast as he could. "I wonder what Trunks was talking about yesterday" Goten thought to himself as he flew of. **Back at Trunks house. **Trunks was packing food into a backpack when Vegeta came into the room with an angry look on his face. "Oh hi dad" Trunks said nervously. "What are you doing boy "Vegeta asked demandingly. "Oh nothing just getting some food for me and Gotens sleepover" Trunks replied with a big smile on his face."Kakkarots brat huh… ughh why do I care anyways"Vegeta said and left"Oh this is going to be so much fun" Trunks said almost jumping."Hey anybody home hey Trunks" Goten called out as he landed in front of capsule corp.., and before Goten even had the chance to knock on the door Trunks opened it and literally dragged Goten into his room. "Hey what's the big idea" Goten said loudly. "You are not going to believe this Goten" Trunks said excitedly. "Believe what" Goten said confused."Well yesterday just as you decided to go home I saw something strange glowing in the forest near my house where we were sparring so I went to check it out and I saw a weird trail of footprints with glowing purple goo on the trees near the footprints."Trunks said with so much excitement in his voice. "So" Goten replied "Don't you get it by now "Trunks asked Goten. "No" Goten replied. "We are going to investigate what made those footprints tonight" Trunks said with a grin (similar to Vegeta's) on his face."But what about our sleepover" Goten whined. "The sleepover was just a cover up for tonight Goten." Trunks said. "Then let's go "Goten said jogging on the spot. "No we'll wait for tonight when everyone's sleeping we'll be sneaking out to go on a fun adventure" Trunks said with a serious but funny look on his face. Trunks and Goten high-fived each other then Trunks asked Goten "What can we do so long" "I dunno" Goten said. Then in 6 seconds they both screamed in unison: "LETS EAT". Then the 2 of them ran into the house leaving clouds of smoke behind them. And as soon as they went into the house and shut the door a freaky pair of yellow eyes started to glow in the bushes.** Later that night**. Trunks and Goten were sneaking around the house in the middle of the night stuffing food inside of Gotens backpack and stuffing even more into Trunks already full backpack. Goten was wearing his orange and navy blue fighting clothes. And Trunks was wearing his dark green clothes with his orange belt. (They were wearing the clothes they wear when they going to fight.) And as soon as they were done they sneaked out through a window. **TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Here's a sneak peak at chapter 3: The adventure begins PART 1**

**They ran through the forest following the footprints not knowing that something was watching them…**

**Can you guess what the strange creatures with yellow eyes are? BTW: It was in one of the DBZ movies.**

**I do not own DB,DBZ,DBGT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The adventure begins (PART 1)**

Trunks and Goten jumped through the nearest open window and ran fast deep into the forest unaware that something was watching them.(they didn't want to fly in case someone sensed their ki.) "Hey hurry up Goten we have to pick up the pace if we want to get anywhere tonight trunks said to Goten who was busy eating a candy bar. "Okay Trunks" Goten said stuffing his mouth. After half an hour of running Trunks and Goten stopped running and took a break to get some rest. "I'm hungry" Goten said. "But you were eating I saw you, you were eating since the time we started running" Trunks replied and was clearly frustrated. "Uhh..." Goten said stuttering. "I know you hungry but.." Suddenly Trunks felt something gooey fall on his shoulder. "There's something behind me isn't there" Trunks said his face turning blue. "Yup" Goten said distracted because they were standing under an apple tree. "Aaaaagh run for it" Trunks screamed. They started running but the ugly, purple wolf like monster chased after them. "Aaaaaaghhh" they scram as they ran. Trunks was so busy watching the monster chase him that he didn't see that there was a tree right in front of him and slammed head first into it. "oow" Trunks said and stopped rubbing his head when the monster jumped straight for Trunks "KAAA MAAAY HHAAA MAAAY HAAAAA!" Goten shouted out and released the blue ki blast in his hands it hit the monster in the arm. The monster howled in pain and crashed into a bunch of rocks. "Thanks Goten" Trunks said. "What was that thing" Goten asked breathing heavily. "I don't know Goten what do you think that was my friend or something" Trunks said.

**Thanks for reviewing and keep reading. My internet is giving me problems so it might be a while till I update :-( **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The adventure begins (PART 4)**

They flew until they found a good spot to rest in, it was just next to a small waterfall that was connected to two small streams. They rested for a while and ate some of the food that was in Trunks backpack until they decided to start moving again. "Hey Trunks where are we going now" Goten asked. "We are going to find that monster" Trunks said seriously. "Why" Goten asked. "Well when it was chasing us I kind of felt something, I felt like that monster wasn't trying to hurt us I actually think that it could have wanted help". Trunks said. "Why" Goten asked again. "Let's just find that monster for now ok Goten" Trunks said. "Ok but where do we start?" Goten asked. "Let's go back to where it attacked us" Trunks told him. "K" Goten replied. Trunks and Goten decided to fly because someone must have sensed Gotens kamehameha. While they were flying Goten ate half of the food, they took 3 breaks and 1 "potty break" As they were flying they spotted the monster and landed. "Uh monster" Trunks said. The monster's face turned from sad to scared. The monster howled and started running leaving only dust behind. "Hey wait up" Trunks said they chased the monster through the forest until they cornered it. "Please don't hurt me" The monster said. "You can talk" Trunks and Goten shouted together. "Yeah, I can talk just as good as you two can." It said back."Why did you chase us like that" Goten asked it."Because I need your help". The monster said.

**Once again my internets not working so it will be a while till i update.**


	5. A stranger with a stranger problem

**Chapter 5: A stranger with a stranger problem?**

Trunks and Goten were shocked to hear that such a big scary monster like that would need help with anything. "So what do you need help with" Goten asked. "What's the use you two wouldn't help me anyways I'm just a monster no one would want to help a monster" the wolf looking creature said sadly. "Oh come on we'll help you solve any problems you have monster" Trunks and Goten said finishing each other's sentences. "Ok so here's the story... (FLASHBACK) me and my family were just having a good time laughing playing then all of a sudden this big bulldozer starts destroying my people's part of the forest we couldn't fight them off because they had guns and their machines were just too strong for us." The monster said depressingly. "Well then why don't you just find somewhere else to live?" Goten said back to the now tearing up monster. "Well this is the only part of the forest that humans don't come into and if we move then the villages and humans in the other parts of the forest will see us and get scared and we don't want to scare humans we want to be friends with them so that's the only problem we have and there's nothing we can do about it because the humans guns and machines are just too powerful we can't beat them" It said "Well don't worry well help you" The now excited Trunks shouted "Wow really you'll help me you two are the best" It said now hugging them so tight that they taught he would kill them before they even got a chance to help him. "By the way my name is Gary." The monster said now letting go of them. I'm Trunks and this knucklehead is Goten" Trunks said "Okay so Gary where can we find these bulldozers that you said destroyed your home." Trunks and Goten said together powering up. "I can take you there if you want but trust me the humans machines are pretty tough so don't you two want to get help or something first?" Gary asked. "Yeah right me and Trunks can take on a hundred bulldozers without help" Goten said. "Ok then it's getting a little dark so we should camp here for the night and we'll go searching for the humans who caused this mess first thing tomorrow." Trunks said confidently "Hey Trunks" Goten said "Yeah Goten" Trunks replied. "Can we eat something first because I'm starving." Goten said. "Oh come on Goten how many times can one person eat in one day you're going to finish all our food and it hasn't even been one day yet!" Trunks yelled and just as he was done shouting Trunks stomach growled even louder than Gotens. Then Goten crossed his arms and looked at trunks seriously. "Well I guess we can eat something" Trunks said sincerely to Goten. "Hey Trunks Goten we don't have to worry about food I know some great places where we can find some fresh fruit and I also know where we can find water so you don't have to worry go ahead and eat all you want" Gary said " Cool" Goten said as he swallowed what was left of his hotdog. "Hey Gary" Trunks asked "Yeah what is it Trunks" He replied "What's it like living in the forest?" Trunks asked well I guess you could say it's nice and it was very peaceful until those men showed up and started destroying it." Gary told Trunks and Goten. "Hey Gary don't worry about it after tomorrow everything will be just the way it was before those guys showed up" Trunks said now standing up. "Thanks you guys" Gary replied. And three friends just talked looked at the stars and were just beign funny until they all fell asleep.

**I know it's been a while since I've updated but thanks for waiting next chapter coming soon. **


	6. Chapter 6: solving the problem, the hard

**Chapter 6: solving the problem, the hard way**

It was a bright new day and the three friends had quite a problem to solve. "Hey Trunks Goten come check this out Gary" said waking up and sniffing a trail of destruction with uprooted trees smashed plants and scared animals hiding away too scared to come out. "Hey Gary it must have been the same people who wrecked your house" "Yeah it is I'm sure of it whatever caused this has the same scent as the people who attacked my people." "Then let's go hey Goten are you coming or de we have to leave you behind" "Oh I'm coming I'm coming" Goten was still half asleep so Trunks had to slap him on the back of his head to wake him. Trunks, Goten and Gary set off and started running as fast as they could through the newly made path in the forest thinking that if they kept following it, it would lead them to the destructive people they were chasing and hopefully it did and after endless running Gary said: "Hey I see something up ahead there that cloud of dust" "Hey we see it too" They said slowing down. Then the trio saw someone walking through the airborne dirt and got ready for a fight. "Well heloooo there folks" The strange but stupid hillbilly said as the dust started clearing away. "HUH" they said they were confused at how such an idiot could have caused such a big mess then Trunks and Goten shouted out (one completing the others sentence) "Were here to...kick your butts" "YEAH!" Gary shouted. "But Whyyyy do yawl wanna two kick ours buts? Gary was the first one to respond to the hillbilly's question. "Why are you destroying the forest do you know how many animals live in the forest it used to be such a peaceful place until you came here and started tearing it down! "Well the only reason we are tearinzs the forest down izz cause someone paid us big buckz to and what do you know anywayz you just a beeeg hairy kid.." Gary jumped at the stupid man and grabbed him by the shirt and asked "Who who is paying you to do this who tell me who" Gary said infuriated. "Put him down" an intimidating voice called out and groups of big intimidating men surrounded them ready to pounce and save their fellow worker. Then the scary looking man stepped out. "Why should I? What are a bunch of bozos like you going to do if I don't?" Gary asked the scary man directly. Then one of the men jumped straight for Gary but was blocked off by one of Gotens kicks. "OoooOOOww" The man now in some serious pain cried out. Then the big scary man called out "Get em!" Then the workers started attacking them trying to grab them and hit them with their working equipment like their power drills and jack hammers. Trunks Goten and Gary were fighting the workers off without even breaking a sweat. Then Gary went straight for the scary man who seemed to be the leader and punched him in the face. The leader was down and Gary was coming then the leader saw a stick of "TNT" on the ground next to him. "Take this' He said as he threw the stick of fast burning dynamite at Gary but he missed and flew off in Trunks direction when it exploded! It sent Trunks flying backwards and Trunks hit his head on a tree. "OWww" He said rubbing his head. And this distracted Gary so the leader managed to get into one of the bulldozers and was headed straight for Gary. Gary saw it coming and used one of his powers. "Supersonic howl" Gary shouted out as he unleashed a circular purple wave attack from his mouth and the bulldozer exploded sending the leader flying out. "Gary fell down out of exhaustion (that attack took alot of energy) Goten blasted a group of charging men and the battle was over.


	7. Solving the problem, the hard way PART 2

**Chapter 7: Solving the problem, the hard way (PART 2) **

**Before I start this chapter I would like to thank all of the people who helped me out and told me to separate paragraphs. It's my first fanfic so I appreciate the help. Thanks.**

The battle was over and the heroes of the story didn't even break a sweat, fighting those men were easy since they were so weak and because Trunks and Goten aren't your average boys they were half saiyan and teaming up with a big bad monster makes it all the more fun.

"Uhhh...so we've beaten up the bad guys is it all over now?""No Goten its not you heard what that guy said someone is paying them "big bucks" to do this and we have to find out who it is and put a stop to them" Trunks replied now walking away into the forest."Hey where are you going?" We need to find a good place to ummm...regroup" "Hey Trunks can we eat while we're regrouping?" "You ask way too many questions Goten but sure why not we could eat."

They walked through the forest until they found a nice patch of short grass with trees around providing shade for them. "Let's eat" Goten said as he grabbed the backpack trunks was carrying opened it up and started eating up the fruit and berries that Gary had picked the previous day. "Hey save some for the rest of us will ya."Trunks said thinking why does Goten eat so much.

"Don't worry you two can take what's left" Goten said between swallow's "Hey Trunks Goten who do you think is doing this?" "Don't stress about it we will find them and when we do we gonna pound them into the ground." Trunks said clenching his hands into fists. "Thanks guys." Just then Goten threw the backpack in Trunks and Gary's direction and said: "I told you, you can eat what's left." Goten said drifting off to sleep.

Trunks and Gary ate what was left and decided they should go to sleep since it was at least 9pm and they had to get up early to search for someone they don't know and don't even know where the person could probably be but that was a problem they would have to solve in the morning.

It was morning and Gary was the first one up. He was so eager to find them and make them pay for what they've done. Gary was busy picking what looked like berries from a nearby bush when Trunks woke up. "How convenient that we pick the place with fruit bushes to camp in huh... at least now I know how to wake up Goten." Trunks said to himself now rubbing his eyes still half asleep.

"Oh Trunks you're up already I was just picking some fruit since Goten cleaned us out last night." "Thanks Gary" "Hey could you two keep it down I'm trying to sleep here" Goten said. Trunks got up from where he was sitting and started dragging Goten by the leg. "Hey Trunks what are you doing let me go" "I'll let you go trust me Trunks said deviously as he threw Goten into a nearby bush "Hey what's the... Goten stopped mid sentence when he realised that Trunks threw him in a bush full of berries" "Thanks Trunks" he said as he started eating up all the berries. "Hey Gary did you get enough berries?" "Yeah Trunks I filled this backpack up to its zipper."

"Good now Goten can eat all the berries he wants and we'll still have a bag full of em am I brilliant or what" Trunks said sounding like Bulma now."Hey Trunks so where do we start searching and for who?"

"I know who to look for!" Goten shouted coming out of the bushes now." "WHAT?" "Yeah and you'll never guess who it is here let me show you I found a poster of him back there where we beat up those guys" Goten said taking a poster out of his gi and showing it to Trunks" Trunks jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

**Sorry for taking so long to update it's just that I'm busy with school and stuff. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.**


	8. Solving the problem the hard way part 8

**Chapter 8: Solving the problem, the hard way (part 3)**

Trunks jaw dropped when he saw who the man in the poster was. It was a picture of... Mr Satan and around the picture someone had written: "The man who's gon pay us beeg buckz"

"It's Mr Satan who's being hiring people to chop down the forest!" "Yup" Goten replied swallowing the berries that were in his mouth. "Uhh Trunks Goten who is this Mr Satan guy?" "He's a total goofball he can't even land a single punch on any of us...on any one he can't even fight properly and they call him the world champion"

"Yeah and everyone thinks that he killed cell a super powered android but it was actually my brother who did it." "Yeah but why would he want to cut down the forest?"Goten asked confused "We'll what do you say we go and find him and make him tell us and if he doesn't tell us we could always beat it out of him" Trunks said walking threateningly with his back to Goten and Gary.

"Ok Trunks, but if we want to reach there today we'll have to find a way to make Gary fly so that he can keep up with us" "Goten why would we have to find a way for Gary to fly we could just carry him and fly." "Oh good idea" "You know Goten if your learning skills were as good as your fighting skills you would be almost as brilliant as me." Trunks said looking like he said something that made him sound like a genius.

"Uh guys we should get moving" "Yeah you're probably right. Hey Goten come here" "What is it Trunks?" Here stand on the other side of Gary and put his arm over your shoulder" "Ok Trunks whatever you say" After a while of switching sides and adjusting each other's weight they were ready to take off to Mr Satan's house.

Trunks and Goten were flying through the forest and when they were at a distance that they could see the city from they sped up a bit. After twenty minutes of flying, almost dropping Gary twice and actually dropping him four times they reached the Satan residence.

Goten rang the doorbell of the giant mansion until someone answered the door. "May I help you?" The old butler said. The butler was so old that de couldn't see that Gary was a wolf monster. "Yeah we're here to see Mr Satan." Goten replied to the old man. "Right this way." The butler said leading the three of them into the big lounge with a giant TV and big red leather couches that looked really comfortable.

"Oh hi there kids and uhh...uh... MONSTER!" the terrified man screamed when he looked at Gary. "It's not nice to stare you know" Gary replied. "Don't worry he won't hurt you...yet" Trunks said. "Know tell us why are you destroying the forest?" "Huh destroying the forest? Oh yeah right that's the new project I'm working on I'm building something. "What are you building that could be so important that you had to rip the whole forest apart?"

"Well I'm sorta building a museum there in honour of my greatness and all the things I achieved" "WHAT!" Gary said looking like he wanted to rip Mr Satan's head of" "So you have been cutting down our beautiful forest just to build some stupid museum!" "I did kill Cell you know"

After sitting Mr Satan down and telling him the whole story about Gary's village and that and after telling him again he did not kill Cell they came to an agreement.

"Ok so I will stop cutting down the forest and plant new trees and plants and that sort of junk and you three will help me find a new place to put my museum...ok it's a deal" Mr Satan said shaking hands with Gary. Finally all their hard work paid off they found out who was doing this, stopped him and made him rebuild what he had taken away. Now it was time for a new beginning in the forest and in Gary's life things will finally return back to the way it was before all of this had started.

**Only 2 chapters left! Please review and if you have any suggestions for a new story te;; me it in your REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A new beginning**

The deal was made and now Trunks, Goten and Gary had to find a new place to put the museum in return for the rejuvenation of their forest.

"Hey Trunks Gary lets go I can't wait to find a new place for the museum and go home to eat one of my mother's famous home cooked meals." "Hey I think Goten is more exited to find a new place for this thing than I am and it's my forest we're saving." Gary whispered to Trunks. "Yeah well that's Goten for ya."

The three of them left the Satan residence quickly and sped off looking for the perfect spot for the museum."Hey what about that place." Gary said (Who was flying in Trunks and Goten's arms just like when they left to find Mr Satan.) "No Gary we can't put a museum in the middle of another forest who knows there might be lots of animals living there and I don't think they would want to go what you went through" Trunks replied to Gary. "Yeah you're probably right."

"Hey Trunks Gary what about that spot over there" Goten said as he pointed out to a high mountain" "No Goten we can't put a museum on the top of a mountain and there's no way all those construction workers will even be able to put the building material up there I mean even if they get a helicopter or a hover..."Trunks was cut off by Goten. "Ok ok we get it Trunks."

Just then Trunks spotted the perfect place to put the museum. It looked like it was just a half mile drive out of the city with a few building around it and there wasn't any forest for miles. As soon as all of them agreed that this was the right spot the three of them rushed back to the Satan mansion and showed him the new place they had found. Hercule said that it would take a little longer than they expected but he agreed to it.

**The next day...**

"Yes finally my forest will be the way it was the way it should be now we can all return back to our normal lives." Gary said as he carried a big tree into the forest and started planting it in the spot where the bulldozers cleared out. As Hercule promised he would replace everything he destroyed in the forest. "Yeah...you got that right" Trunks and Goten said one finishing the others sentence.

Trunks Goten and Gary (along with the construction crew they beat up in a previous chapter) were fixing up the forest planting trees, plants etc. throwing dirt and sand in the holes the stupid hillbilly crew had made and cleaning up all the dead plants and knocked down trees. "Hey Trunks I bet I could plant all those trees before you" Goten said pointing at a truck load of trees. "Yeah well let's see about that how about a bet the one who plants a truckload of trees first wins."

"Yeah and the loser has to carry the backpack on our way home" "Let's do it" Trunks said Gary was counting down 3...2...1... GO! And the challenge began. They blasted holes in the ground no to big but big enough for the trees to fit into and started putting tree after tree into the moist ground. And who won you guessed it, Trunks and Goten both put their last tree into the ground at the same time and asked Gary who had won. "Uhhh actually I think it was a tie" Gary said scratching his head.

"A tie the three of them started laughing and fell to the ground" "Hey guys I think your little competition just about fixed up the forest." Gary said looking around when he got up he picked up the last tree laying on the ground and put it in its rightful pace among the other trees. The three of them just set there under the nearest tree. The forest was so peaceful and calm. It was like this whole incident had never happened.

**Hey guys this is the 2****nd**** last chap , and why aren't people reviewing? Plz Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The last day.**

Three of them were so relaxed that they fell asleep right there under that perfect spot where Gary had planted the last tree with a small river not too far away making their sleep just a little more peaceful.

Surprisingly Goten was the first to get up and was excited and sad at the same time about something. "Hey Trunks Gary wake up wake up" Goten said out loud enough to wake them up from their sleep. "What is it Goten?" Trunks and Gary asked at the same time. "It's just that this will be our last day together I mean we have to go home tomorrow and I want the three of us to at least have some fun today." "Yeah hey you're right Goten" Trunks replied.

"So what can we do on our last day together?" Gary asked them thinking of what they could do that would be fun for all of them. "Hey I got it we could play wolf tag." Gary said smiling. "What's that" "It's just like normal tag but the thing is you can't tag another person with your hands.

"Ok this should be fun." "Let's do it." The game started and Gary was happy to be "it". Gary picked up a heavy stone and held it behind his back when they weren't looking and threw it straight at Goten's head. "OOWWWWWWW! What was that for!" "Well I told you in wolf tag you can't tag another person with your hands but I guess I shouldn't have aimed for your head, and by the way you're it Goten" Gary said smirking.

"I'm it huh and I can't tag you with my hands." Goten's face lit up as he thought of the perfect way to get Gary. Goten powered up and formed a blue ki ball in his left hand than his right hand and said "Revenge time" Goten threw the ki balls in his hands straight at Gary. Gary dodged the first one but the second one hit him in the chest. And just as Gary thought it was over. He heard those words. "KAAAA MEEE HAAA MEEEE HAAAA" Gary tried to dodge it but the powerful ki blast hit Gary on the arm and sent him flying into a nearby rock. Major Déjà Vu. After helping Gary up the three of them decided they would just spend time together telling jokes making each other laugh and just having fun. The time flew past and before they knew it, it was getting dark.

"We should probably go know Trunks said sadly as he got up from where he was sitting. "Yeah we should" Goten said getting up and standing next to Trunks who was carrying the backpack. "I'm gonna miss you guys" Gary said standing up and going to hug Trunks and Goten. "And I can't thank you two enough for what you did I owe you two big time"

Gary let go of them and they started floating and when they were half way in the air they said goodbye to Gary and waved at him as they flew off. "Don't forget to visit!" Gary shouted as they flew off into the sunset.

**And who knows our heroes might just find themselves caught up in another adventure on their way home! Until next time readers **


	11. Authors Note

**A/N: Thinking about a SEQUEL with a better layout and longer chapters Tell me what you guys think... :)**


End file.
